


Stories

by pillowcreek



Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Other, enjoy, i don't even know what this is but i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: The Watchtower 10 crew heard about each other before they met. They're not exactly what they were expecting though.





	Stories

Roger hears about an intern at Watchtower 10 that doesn’t do her job but tells stories instead. Apparently her stories captivate the listener, drawing them in, almost like a siren’s call. He scoffs at it, because a siren’s call? It’s a cliche. And a bad one at that. 

He groans when he’s transferred to Watchtower 10 because of course now he’s going to have to deal with this intern who refuses to do her job. There’s something that the gossipers don’t know though: the girl tells her stories every night at dinner, and she’s more siren than human. It feels like he’s swimming against a current, trying not to get pulled in by her, because he knows that if he’s pulled in, he’ll never want to leave. 

Etta hears about a groundskeeper at Watchtower 5 that can bring flowers back to life and can make plants grow out of cracks in the walls. She tells the story over her broadcast one night, thinking it’s just that: a story. Another weird thing that happens on the Bridge. 

She watches him in amazement as he nurses a plant back to health, grows flowers wherever he can, because with a little love - and he has so much love, more than enough for a tiny little plant - he can make anything live. He makes her live on days where she feels like she’s dying. He’s like a bandaid, covering the wound in her mind but never quite able to repair it. It’s okay though, because she is one of his plants and he will keep her alive if it kills him. 

She won’t let it kill him. 

Bertie hears about a supervisor who doesn’t speak to his staff except to tell them off. They say that he’s a storm: distant, cloudy and unfriendly. He thinks that this is ridiculous. No one is that cold. And if they are, all they need is some warming up and love. There’s beauty in all storms, even if it’s hard to find. 

It takes him what feels like an eternity, but he weathers the storm. He’s patient and listens to the thunder rumbling below the surface of the man who keeps pushing him away. He doesn’t try to attack it: that’s a sure-fire way to be knocked back by winds and end up further away than where you started. But all storms must part, and he is rewarded for his efforts with soft laughter and small smiles. Some days he wonders if he ever passed the storm at all, because he feels like he’s drowning in happiness. 

Kate hears about a Watchtower full of misfits, people cast aside and forgotten on the Bridge. She hears about a girl who tells stories to forget her own, a boy who fixes others because he can’t fix himself, and a boy who keeps thundering to keep the storm at bay. 

She wonders if maybe, just maybe, she can protect them all. 

At least for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @pillowcreeks. Sometimes if you talk to me, I end up writing stuff like this in response because I have no life.


End file.
